Decadence
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: She had a duty to serve every whimsical order her master bestowed upon her, without hesitation. L/VP. RJ/VP. Femslash


**Title: **Decadence

**Disclaimer: **It's probably a good thing I don't own _The Mentalist_.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **She had a duty to serve every whimsical order her master bestowed upon her, without hesitation. L/VP. RJ/VP.

**Spoilers: **Set after _Red John's Friends_ (season one).

If you all didn't know, I ship everything. This is also my first attempt at writing a slash pairing, and I honestly think it turned out pretty well!

* * *

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you Grace?" Red John inquired from behind his oak office desk, as Grace Van Pelt stood before him with her head bowed toward the dark carpet floor. It was rather late, Red John _seemed _like he was in a good mood (which boded well for her), and Grace had a feeling that their second late night session in three days' time would leave her feeling fatigued and somewhat sore at work tomorrow morning—but she had a duty to serve every whimsical order her master bestowed upon her, without hesitation.

Without the bat of an eye, she nodded submissively. "Of course, sir; I live to serve and protect you."

"Alas, Grace." Red John chortled in correction. "You live to _serve _and _uphold _the laws put forth by the California Bureau of Investigation. You _mustn't _ever forget that, my love." Grace nodded again, while her stomach twisted faintly in the fear that he would finally kill her—the master _didn't _make pleasure calls from his office, he made them from the bedroom. "On top of serving our beautiful state of California and working long hours to manipulate classified information, you have always served me _extremely _well and you have done everything I have ever asked of you. I must applaud you for this accomplishing feat, because you _truly _are the most dedicated friend I can utilize." Grace couldn't help but briefly flash her smile at the praise he had gifted upon her, because Patrick Jane _lied_—Red John _did _have friends, and not just useless tools. "You joined the CBI for me. You kept me completely updated on the Renfrew investigation today. You _also _continue to keep me updated on _every single thing _that happens inside one of my investigations…don't you?"

Grace didn't glance up from the floor, "yes, sir."

"Even the _seemingly _innocent relationship between rogue consultant and boss?" Red John snarled, and Grace blanched at the sound of something hitting the desk.

"Sir, I had _absolutely _no knowledge of a relationship forming between the both of them." Grace tried to pacify. Red John said nothing. "If I had known, I would have told you right away." Jane enjoyed bickering with Lisbon, and Grace had never once considered that the relationship between consultant and boss to be anything more than just a good friendship.

"I have killed my friends and others for _far _less, Grace." Red John told her.

"I know, sir." Grace breathed.

"Good." Red John coolly said, after a few moment of earth-shattering silence between them. "I won't kill you for this."

"Thank you, sir! I…"

"_However_," Red John interrupted. "I have to punish you for this infraction—no matter how minor and trivial it may seem."

"I understand, sir." Grace braced herself for the strike of his hand against her face, or the order to head straight for his bedroom.

But, neither came.

"Lately, I've been thinking about expanding our glorious family with a third female." Red John stated. Grace slowly nodded. "Rebecca is awfully slow, you…_you_, my love…will be given a rather important job, later on." She weakly managed to smile again. "This third female of our family will need to be greatly persuaded and pressured, as she still chooses to see the world in shades of black and white." Grace frowned in response. Red John had taught her that the world was to be seen in _three _different shades, not just the usual two. "Grace, I want Teresa Lisbon."

She tried not to show her overwhelming amount of surprise at his request, but she couldn't help but wonder why Red John would even want her boss—Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon of the Serious Crimes Unit—to join his cause. "…my boss?"

"Did I stutter, Grace?" Red John returned. "I could have sworn I said Teresa Lisbon."

"No, sir." Grace hastened. "I…"

"This is your punishment, Grace." Red John interrupted, and Grace glanced up at the floor in surprise to stare at the masked man. "You _will _get her for me, no strings attached and in _any _way possible. If you do happen to fail, I will be forced to kill you." Red John paused to sneer. "Do you understand my instructions?"

"Yes, sir." Grace quietly responded. "I understand your instructions."

"Good." Red John repeated. "Now," he paused to glance down at his cluttered desk with a grimace. "Go wait for me in my bedroom."

Grace didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Thirty minutes past three in the morning, Grace collapsed on her lavender shaded bedspread weary of all her aches and pains from the master with a heavy sigh. Red John had finally dismissed her for the evening, and though she had _tried _to forget about the mind-boggling order from him—she couldn't stop her mind from fixing on Lisbon.

No strings attached meant a willing surrender of sorts to the master, and Grace didn't think a normal friendship (or a work relationship, for that matter) would bring Lisbon freely to Red John.

"How do I bring you to him without strings?" Grace muttered to the empty room, as she briefly remembered how Red John had come to her during her first year of college; one of his friends had swept her off her feet with his sweet words, gentle caresses, and keeping her life together after the death of her sister. Two years of conversation and gentle handholding later, he had managed to convert her to Red John's cause with undying loyalty and trust.

Grace, however, didn't have the luxury of _two _years or a personal tragedy to work off of.

Red John, before he had dismissed her, had said he wanted the senior agent in six months or less…and well, she _certainly _didn't have the privilege of being a male, who could ultimately sweep the brunette off her feet. Lisbon, to the best of her personal knowledge, had to be straight (especially if Red John _was _concerned about an innocent relationship between consultant and boss) and "seducing" the woman on the orders of her master seemed like a _really _immoral idea.

Or _did _it? If Lisbon _was _straight, she contemplated quietly, why hadn't the woman tried to sleep with the consultant? Most of the straight women within the office absolutely had no qualms detailing what they would have done to the consultant _if _they had been in Lisbon's shoes. Besides, sexuality (in her own opinion) could be easily tempted or manipulated with a few choice words and movements.

Grace shifted in her bed and closed her eyes.

_If _she was going to seduce her boss, she would need a well-formed plan and _much _tighter clothing.

* * *

"Boss?"

Grace knocked on the door to Lisbon's office with hesitation, as the brunette didn't even pause to glance up from her computer screen to wave the junior agent in for a conversation.

"Did you need something, Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked, while Grace closed the office door behind herself and approached Lisbon's desk with a manila file folder held securely in her hand.

"I have the file you requested, ma'am." Grace stated. Lisbon _still _didn't glance up from her computer. "Do you want it?" Grace _knew _the question would be naïve (or stupid) enough to raise Lisbon's ire, which in turn would make the senior agent, look up from her computer.

"If I _requested _the file, Van Pelt, I obviously wa…" Lisbon trailed off in mid-word, as she glanced up from her computer to eye Grace. "…nted the file." Grace nearly flinched at the backhanded insult; the top four buttons on her light pink blouse were unbuttoned, and her jean skirt was form-fitting enough to show her ass. Lisbon seemed oddly uncomfortable with the amount of skin on display, but Grace refused to think it was because the woman _hated _naked skin. "Where's Jane?"

Grace took a step forward, and licked her own smooth lips—strawberry flavored. "I have no idea, neither does anybody else."

"When you _do _see him or find him, can you tell him to come see me?"

"Of course, boss." Grace slowly leaned over Lisbon's desk, and sat the file down—the slow movement allowed the brunette (if she so wished to take it) a generous view down her shirt and into her bra. "I'll even the pass the message along to everybody else."

"I'd uh…really appreciate that, Van Pelt." Lisbon had taken the view, that much was obvious.

Grace stepped away from the desk, and turned to face the door with a sly smile.

She could feel Lisbon's lingering gaze on her ass.

* * *

"How is it going, Grace?" Red John asked, as he undressed her atop his bed in the dark. Grace said nothing and remained completely still, until he had both managed to rid her of her bra with his fingers.

"Everything is going well, sir." Grace managed. "Jane remains completely unaware."

"And Teresa?" Red John inquired. "Does she suspect anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sir." Grace answered, while she felt his warm lips press against her chilled collarbone.

"Excellent," he murmured into her skin. "Just keep in mind, Grace. You only have two months left, and I do _not _like togive extensions."

She said nothing more, as he continued to use her body for his ultimate pleasure.

* * *

Grace allowed the slender brunette to pin her against the bathroom wall for the sixth time in four weeks, before she moved to slip her own wet tongue in-between her boss's coffee-flavored and beautifully swollen lips. Lisbon remained silent, as her own moist tongue swiftly stroked Grace's mouth into a state of ecstasy.

"I have something I need to tell you later." Grace eventually muttered against Lisbon's collarbone.

Lisbon merely replied she'd see her after work, before she straightened her clothes and unlocked the bathroom door.

* * *

**Grace:**

_I'm going to tell her tonight, sir._

He only replied to her simple text with a smiley face.

* * *

"Grace?"

In the soft glow of the candlelight on her kitchen table, Grace held Lisbon's hand with a forced smile and silently prayed that this conversation wouldn't end with either of them being murdered.

"Do you trust me, Teresa?" Lisbon tilted her head and blinked, before she slowly nodded.

"Of course, I do."

Grace bated her breath. "I need you to meet with somebody."

"Okay."

Lisbon didn't ask why, and Grace felt it safer not to say who.

* * *

"Go wait for me in my bedroom, Grace." Red John ordered, as he focused his attention purely on Lisbon. "I'll be up with you shortly." Grace nodded and silently prayed Lisbon would be okay, before she obeyed the order from her master.

It only took him twenty-five minutes to return to her, and when he eventually touched her bare skin, his hands were stained red.


End file.
